The Day Of Christmas
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Afetr the battle is all over and they wanted to have a celebrating on Christmas Eve. Ash x May, Mewtwo x Liyu, Lucario x Mew, Jirachi x Celebi and a little pairs on it.
1. Chapter 1

The 12 Days Of Christmas

Chapter 1 A Partridge In A Pear Tree

Ok, this has probably been done by tons of people already, but here we go! I decided to write a Christmas fic! Wish me luck! And, I don't want to do this every chapter:

"This is human talking."

'This is human thinking'

"This is pokemon language." 'This is pokemon translation.'

For example:

"Hi Suicune!"

'Why did she ignore me?'

"Pika kachu." 'Hello Suicune!'

--

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: a partridge in a pear tree.

Suicune Waterflower walked out of her house to fetch the mail. She was warmly wrapped in a coat, hat, scarf, and gloves. One of her blue gloved hands grabbed the mail and started flipping through it.

"Bill, bill, bill, junk mail, junk mail, bill, b- what's this?" She said, looking at the envelope at the bottom of the pile. Suicune walked inside to show it to her sisters.

"Celebi, Latias, Latios, Liyu!! We have mail!!" She shouted. The four sisters all ran into the kitchen where Suicune was.

Celebi said, "Like, what is it Articuno?"

Suicune scowled but showed them anyway, "Look, it's a letter from Professor Oak!"

"Maybe it's, like, about your total boyfriend Mewtwo!" Said Latios in a sing song voice. Liyu hit Latios on the back of her head and smiled proudly.

"Like, total ow!" She said, glaring at Liyu.

"Can I just read it now?" Asked a light pink Suicune. The four nodded and Suicune opened the letter and read it aloud:

"You are invited to Professor Oak's Christmas party! It will be held at the lab in Pallet Town and every guest is expected to bring a wrapped gift. This is a formal party so you are supposed to dress up. Please RSVP to either Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Delia Ketchum or Rose Ketchum." Read Suicune, then she looked at her sisters.

"You guys want to go?" She asked. Celebi, Latias, and Latios were beaming big smiles and Liyu shrugged.

"Sure." She said. The Sensationals squealed and ran upstairs.

"I hate it when they squeal." Said Liyu to Suicune. Suicune nodded and started dialing the Ketchum's number to RSVP.

--

"May!! Max!! Caroline!! We have an invitation!!" Shouted Norman. The two girls and the boy skidded into the living room.

"What is it Dad?" Asked Max.

"It's an invitation to a Christmas party! Here, I'll read it: 'You are invited to Professor Oak's Christmas party! It will be held at the lab in Pallet Town and every guest is expected to bring a wrapped gift. This is a formal party so you are supposed to dress up. Please RSVP to either Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey Sketchit, Delia Ketchum or Rose Ketchum.' Should we go?" He asked.

The three were nodding rapidly and then May and Caroline off to look for outfits. Norman and Max shook their heads.

"Girls." they muttered in unison then Norman went to find the phone to RSVP.

--

"Dawn!" Called Johanna. Her daughter was downstairs in a flight.

"What is it Mom?" She asked.

"Pip!" 'Yeah!' Agreed Piplup.

"Here, read it yourself." Johanna handed the letter to her daughter who read it quickly.

"Yay! We're going to a party Piplup! Come on let's g-" But she was cut off.

"Hold on a second." Her mother started, "Have I even said we could go yet?" She asked.

"Can we go Mom? Please?" She begged. Johanna smiled and nodded. Dawn squealed and handed her mom the phone.

--

Nurse Joy entered the room that Ash and Brock were staying in. First, before she could say anything, Pikachu had to handle Brock.

"I have a phone call for Ash Ketchum." She said before leaving. Ash followed her and so did Brock and Pikachu.

"Hello?" He asked when he reached the video phone. It was his mom.

"Hi Ash! How are you? Hello Pikachu, and Brock! Ash, I hope you've been putting on clean underwear!" She said. Ash blushed a deep red and some people in the lobby laughed out loud at him.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum!" Said Brock.

"Pika!" 'Hi!' Said Pikachu.

"So what's up Mom?" He asked.

"There's going to be a Christmas party and Professor Oak's lab. Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Well, we're almost to the next gym and I really want the ne-" But Delia cut him off.

"So what's talking?" a voice from Ash's and Brock's back.

"Hey, Mewtwo! We're just get ready going back to Pallet Town, wanna come?" asked Ash.

"Liyu called a bit ago." She said. Ash snapped into attention, "And she said she's coming."

"Really? Well, I guess I could go." He said. Delia smiled brightly and hung up. Brock grinned at Ash and Mewtwo.

"What?" Both said.

"So, going to plan a stop under some mistletoe?" He asked. Mewtwo and Ash turned even redder.

"No! Liyu 's just my best friend! Nothing more." Mewtwo protested. Brock smiled.

"I didn't say you wanted to meet Liyu under it." He said, still smiling. Mewtwo turned bright red and ran up to their room busted.

--

"Did yous twos hear dat?" Asked Meouth. Jessie and James nodded.

"We can catch dat Pikachu at dat Christmas Partay." He then said.

"We know you furball! I'm not an idiot." Said Jessie. James scowled.

"Neither am I." He muttered.

--

"Hey Paul, you have mail." Said his mother, tossing the letter to her son. He caught it and read it.

"Can I go? It's a Christmas party in Pallet Town." He asked. His mother nodded and he got up to go call Tracey.

Paul ripped open a letter and smirked. A stupid Christmas party invitation in Pallet Town.

--

In the Perkkle Lake, Lucario was training his Aura skills. Suddenly, Jirachi appeared in front of Lucario's face, Lucario got frightened.

"Sorry! Hehehe!" Jirachi laughed.

"What's wrong with you, keep scaring people is doesn't make somebody inpressed you." Lucario stated.

"Sorry, again. But I' ve got a magic messages from Suicune. She said we are all invitated to Christmas Party in Pallet Town, isn't it fun?"

Lucario got a little confused. Why should he go? He had training the skills to do. But, Mew might be going. And, he loved her, more than anything.

"Alright, I'm in! Maybe I can meet Ash again.It's been a long time since the battle." Lucario said.

"Yeah, we are going to Pallet Town, maybe I will see Max there." Jirachi said happily and teleported theirselves to Pallet Town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Everyone gathering

Ash, Mewtwo, Brock and Pikachu were on their way to Pallet Town, but there's been a rush.

"Darn! We never gonna make it!" Ash said ANGRILY.

"I don't know you were stupid or lost your memory, but aren't you forgetting something?" Mewtwo asked and glared at Ash.

"What?! I've left my stuff in the Pokemon Centre?" Ash asked.

"No! I mean. HELLO!! PSHYIC POKEMON, the pokemon that can teleport anything or anyone to whatever they wanted to." Mewtwo said and answered Ash's stupid question.

"So then hurry up, we are already late!!" Brock said loudly, so did Pikachu.

"Fine, fine. Humans!" Mewtwo muttered.

Ash, Mewtwo, Brock and Pikachu had teleported to Pallet Town.

--

In Calivinate Town, Liyu still though confuse about the Christmas party, I mean, she and Mewtwo had been dated for a few years, but still, he never said that three words: I love you.

Then Celebi came into the room,and she spoted that Liyu still didn't get dressed.

"Liyu, what are you doing?? The party is going to start at the evening. Get up and hurry get dress!" Celebi said a little angry, because she liked to see if Jirachi was there, she had liked

him for several years, so does Jirachi.

"I can't! I'm don't know if I really have to do this." Liyu said a little sad.

"Come on, what could be go wrong?" Celebi asked.

"You guys were going to put the misotole above the door when me and Mewtwo were walk in." Liyu said clearly and she's knew anything.

"... Okay, so you already knew that.But if we all legendaries thought it, it can't be that terrible plan." Celebi forced Liyu to wear a light blue and a little purple silk dress, to match her eyes' colour but she struggled.

"Yes it can!! And it made a terrible plan, this must be the worst plan of history plan!" Liyu said stated.

"Fine, I know. But I'm just really wanted to see you and Mewtwo kissing each other. Just take our big sister, Mew, for example she will have kids with Lucario in a nearly future, they had been suffered a lot of thing they've been through. So if they can why you can't! Just take a chance, take you a faith." Celebi left the room and said, "The choice is yours." Then she left, leaving Liyu all alone in the room.

In Pallet Town, When Ash and Co have finally teleported to the town.

They landed on the ground, "Wow! Thank goodness we're still make it." Brock said of relief.

Suddenly, a portal has opened, it were Lucario and Jirachi, direct fell on Ash and Mewtwo.

"Jirachi! Next time you teleported somebody, report to me!" Lucario said angrily on Jirachi.

"Um Lucario, " Brock spoke quietly, but Lucario had a good hearing. "Please let go your foot."

"Why?" Lucario asked with wondered.

"CAUSE YOU'RE STANDING ON US!! YOU BLUE DOG!!" Ash and Mewtwo both said loudly that could frightened Lucario again.

"Hey! No harsh feeling." Lucario said with frightened. "By the way, Ash, long time no see."

"Yeah! Ever since that battle, we hadn't seen each other for a year." Ash said full of emotions.

"I don't like to interrupting you two," Brock and Mewtwo were both standing between them. "aren't we have a party to catch?"

"Oh yeah! The Christmas party, hope Mew still there!" Jirachi said.

"What?! Mew was there already!!" Lucario shouted.

"Hope Liyu was there too…….." Mewtwo thought.

When they reached to the Professor Oak's lab, everyone had already there. Everyone stared at Ash and Co.

"What took you guys so long?" Celebi asked with anger.

"We had a little problems as usually." Mewtwo answered, then he looked around to see if Liyu was there yet but there was no sigh of her. "Where's Liyu?" He asked with worried.

"She said……." After when Celebi could finished it, somebody had open the door.

"Sorry! I'm late!! I took the wrong route." It was Liyu, with her beautiful shiny dress match of her eyes. Everyone stared at her with surprised.

"What?! Does this dress doesn't match?" Liyu asked with scared.

"…NO! No! What I think was…… you look beautiful." Mewtwo said it with a little blushed.

"Well…Um.m….thanks!" Liyu's face turned into light red.

Just then, Professor Oak, Tracey, Rose Ketchum, Delia Ketchum and Patrick Ketchum has arrived. Everyone had gathered around, released all their pokemons out, the other legendaries had transformed into their human form.

"Okay! Now everybody are all here, gathering of us to joy this wonderful Christmas Eve. So, let the Christmas party begin!" Professor Oak cheered loud, everybody cheered even louder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Misotoe

As everyone was enjoying their meals, there was a slow dance, singing, and playing. Celebi walked around and saw Liyu, sitting on a chair alone. Celebi had never seen her sad and lonely face, when she stepped forwards. Liyu spoked.

"It's Okay! I'm fine, you should go look for Jirachi instead of seeing my desperate face." Every time she always knew what people really think.

"Liyu, I think you are the one who need to look for," Liyu's head slowly up and turned to Celebi and tried not to cry in front of her, but it was too late, she did.

"There, there, at least you had made the right choice." Celebi gently patted her head and Liyu still sobbed.

Team Rocket had been hiding behind the brushes when everyone an their pokemon were laughing and dancing.

"Look at them! They had their funs and we are going to ruin it!" Jessie said angrily.

"But Jessie, Christmas is suppose one of the time with our friends, our family." James tried to clam Jessie down.

"Well I don't care. Mewoth, did everything settles?" Jessie turned to Mewoth, the pokemon who was holding a control, and said "Ready when you are! Mewo!"

"Good! Then let's give them the biggest party that they will never forget." Jessie laughed evilly, even James and Mewoth got scared.

--

When Mewtwo(In human formed) tried to look for Liyu, he noticed something. His big brother, Lucario, kissed his future wife, Mew, also Liyu's big sister. He really gladded that his brother had found his true love. He also saw Lugia and Latias, Latios and Eliza, Celebi and Jirachi, Suicune and Entei. As for he, he had nothing. Suddenly, someone has patted Mewtwo's back. He turned his face slowly, and he saw it was Liyu.

"Hey! I'm so sorry!" Liyu said it with guilty.

"Sorry for what?!" Asked with confused.

"About running away from you….that I really, really sor….." She haven't finished her words, Mewtwo hugged her tightly, liked never wanted to let go.

"It's okay! I'm always forgive you, always." Mewtwo hugged Liyu more tighter.

They looked each other, when their lips almost touched. Then,

"OH MY GOD!!" This scream had spoiled everything. They followed the scream and saw an unexpected thing, Ash kissed May!( under a misotoe)

"Wow! Maybe in the nearly future we will be in-laws." Delia said quietly to Norman and Calorine.

"Hey it's not funny! We were just followed the traditional." Ash said it stated.

Then, Lucario walked towards to Mewtwo and Mew did the same walked towards to Liyu. And told them," Don't move." They both said together." Huh!?" Mewtwo and Liyu looked confused. As Lucario and Mew pointed up, and they looked up, there was a misotoe above them. They looked each other and their face were blushed.

At this moment, Mewtwo have the courage to tell Liyu what his feelings.

"Liyu, all these time we had known each other for a long time, and I don't what to say, but I…..hum!!" Before he could finished his words after Liyu stepped fast as lighting and kissed Mewtwo tender than Lucario and Mew used to. Mewtwo didn't release that how soft her lips were, and he kinda liked that. Everyone around them felt happy and gladded.

As their lips were parted, people and pokemons ( including the legendaries) were clapped and cheered. As Celebi stepped forwards with Jirachi to Liyu and said : "You did the bright choice."


End file.
